


Shining In A New Light.

by XxAlicornian_QueenxX



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Norman died again., Norman is sentient!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlicornian_QueenxX/pseuds/XxAlicornian_QueenxX
Summary: Okay, I know I'm already working on a fanfiction, but this was something I had to write. As for Metal Forces, I kind of have a writers block at the moment, but I WILL continue it.
Kudos: 7





	Shining In A New Light.

I lost count on how many times I went through this loop. It was probably somewhere in the hundreds, when something new finally happened. 

I had been going through the loop like usual, trying to save Boris, despite knowing he's already dead. I was running, chased by the man with a projector for a head. The very woman who was putting me through all this pain referred to him as the Projectionist, but I knew who he really was. The audio log confirmed it. Norman Polk.

I ran up the same set of stairs I had always ran up, and entered the Miracle Station, shutting it tightly behind me, and watching as he drew closer. Something changed, however. 

" Ḥ̸̭̣̋͛̎e̸̲̘͕̓̃̎n̸̤͍͎̟̑̀̓̀r̷̦̫̙̅̔̐̚ÿ̴̡́.̶͙̇́͋͒.̶̗̲̫̊̿͂?̷̢͔̻̜̔ "

That voice, undeniably came from the other. It was staticky, but it sounded just like the old projectionist that he had worked with in the past. "N-Norman...?" I uttered out, as Norman reached out to me.

Without warning, and like usual, "Bendy" attacked, and he and Norman began fighting, while I stood there, still with shock.

The fight ended like normal, "Bendy" ripping off his head, throwing it at me, and dragging the rest of his body to God knows where.

The only difference now, was that I didn't feel relieved like normally. I felt guilt. He was still there. Norman could have been saved.

I stepped out of the Miracle Station, my eyes gazing down at the projector head, that had once belonged to my old friend. No more than two words were spoken between us, and already, I knew what to do.

"...Don't worry, buddy. I'll bring you back. See you in the next run.." I spoke to the head, as if he were still alive, and continued on my way, to eventually fight Boris, "Alice" and eventually, "Bendy".

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm already working on a fanfiction, but this was something I had to write. As for Metal Forces, I kind of have a writers block at the moment, but I WILL continue it.


End file.
